Letters Between Anne and Gilbert
by MusicWriterGirl
Summary: This is a story told by letters which are exchanged between Anne and Gilbert. Takes place during the first movie.
1. The Slate

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Lucy Maud Montgomery and Sullivan Entertainment.**

**Chapter 1: The Slate**

_Dear Anne,_

_I want you to know how sorry I am for calling you"carrots". I honestly meant it as a complement, as red is a very flattering color. I hope that you will forgive me and speak to me on Monday in school._

_Sincerely,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

_P.S._

_Do not worry- my head was unharmed from the slate._

_Mr. Blythe,_

_I would like to inform you that I do not accept your apology for calling me "carrots". I want you to know that I do not regret smashing the slate over your head. It was worth the punishment Marilla cast on me of staying in my room all of Saturday and not visiting the Lake of Shining Waters to get you back for your wrongdoings. _

_Very insincerely, _

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	2. Apologies

**Chapter 2: Apologies**

_Dear Anne,_

_You do not know how utterly sorry I am for teasing you. Will you let me walk you home from school one day this week? I'd be honored if you said yes._

_Yours truly,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

_Mr. Blythe,_

_Your offers will never persuade me to speak to you. I decline them irrevocably (if you even know what that means). _

_Not yours truly,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	3. Competition

**Chapter 3: Competition**

_Dear Anne,_

_Congratulations on getting second on the mathematics half-term results. Even though I placed first, I know that you would beat me by a long shot if it were in English. It requires a lot of effort to keep up with you in school academically, but I enjoy the challenge. _

_WIth admiration,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

_Mr. Blythe,_

_I want to reassure you that I _will_ get first in the next exam, even if it is geometry. You can stop studying in school, as I swear to you that I will come in first next time._

_Without admiration,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	4. Chrysanthemum

**Chapter 4: Chrysanthemum**

_Dear Anne,_

_I would like to offer my congratulations on your correct spelling of chrysanthemum. Like I mentioned before, I knew you'd come in first for English. Thank you for nodding at me today as we were walking home from school and for speaking to me, even if your words were not congenial. Please accept my continued apologies for my tantalizing, even though it was so long ago. Can't you forgive me now? I have been waiting very patiently, you know._

_Best regards,_

_Gilbert_

_P.S._

_I enjoyed sitting next to you today during school, even though you still refused to talk to me. Would you consider sitting next to me again? _

_Gilbert-_

_I plan on making my habit of taking first on tests such as spelling a regular habit, and please prepare yourself for the losing that you will encounter in the future._

_Worst regards,_

_Anne_

_P.S._

_Stop including P.S.s on your letters. It is hard for me to cope with the tedious task of reading what you pathetically write to me._

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	5. Being Smart is Better Than Being Pretty

**Chapter 5: Being Smart is Better Than Being Pretty**

_Dear Anne,_

_I would like to tell you that a reliable source, who happens to be your "bosom friend", informed me that you are jealous that I am "associating with the likes of Josie Pye." Just in case this is true, I would like you to know that you are smarter _and_ prettier than Josie Pye, and regardless of that well-known fact, that being smart is better than being pretty. _

_Sentimentally,_

_Gilbert_

_P.S._

_I will stop writing P.S.s now (if I can remember to). _

_Gilbert-_

_Your reliable source is _not_ reliable, and please do not be inclined to think otherwise. _

_Unsentimentally,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	6. Term Finals

**Chapter 6: Term Finals**

_Dear Anne,_

_Congratulations for the honor of receiving first place in the term finals. I am sorry that you had to share the title with me. I hope that your ankles are feeling better (I heard of your other fall in the "Haunted Woods"). I wish you would have let me carried you home so that you would have one less injury to deal with. I will stop by Green Gables as soon as possible to see how you are faring, if you would let me, of course._

_Respectfully,_

_Gilbert_

_Gilbert-_

_Please do not visit me. If you cared about me in the least, you would refrain from doing so._

_-Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	7. Depths of Despair

**Chapter 7: The Depths of Despair**

_Dear Anne,_

_I stopped by your house anyway, but Marilla informed me that you were at Diana's. However, she did seem mighty happy that I was looking for you._

_Warmly,_

_Gilbert_

_Gilbert,_

_I am in the depths of despair. Please do not rub it in._

_Un-warmly,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	8. A Drunk Diana

**Chapter 8: A Drunk Diana**

_Dear Anne,_

_I am afraid that the news of Diana's drunkenness has spread like wildfire all over Avonlea. I must admit that I got a kick out of the story when my mother informed of what happened. I do not doubt that you did it accidentally, considering your history of getting into trouble._

_Amusingly,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_It is very inappropriate of you to find the situation comical, especially considering that I lost my bosom friend out of all of it._

_Un-amusingly,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	9. A Puddingful Death

**Chapter 9: A Pudding-ful Death**

_Dear Anne,_

_I heard that Ms. Stacey paid you a visit the other day. Drowning in pudding would be a rather romantic way to parish. I wish I were there at dinner to witness it all._

_Humorously,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I guess that we have finally found one thing to agree on: the fate of a mouse. However, I would like to remind you that you would never, ever eat dinner at my Green Gables, and if the apocalyptic circumstance ever occurred, I would make it a point to put a dead mouse in your food in spite of your comment._

_Un-humorously,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	10. The Hero

**Chapter 10: The Hero**

_Dear Anne,_

_I have heard of your recent heroic accomplishment of saving Minnie May Barry's life. I would like you to know that I am proud of you for such a noble act. Diana also told me that you will now be attending the Christmas ball. I look forward to seeing you there._

_Fondly,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I will be attending the ball, though do not count on receiving any attention from me._

_-Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	11. Regrets

**Chapter 11: Regrets**

_Dear Anne,_

_Why didn't you dance with me at the Christmas ball?_

_Curiously,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Anne,_

_I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings again. I shouldn't have ignored you. But why should you care since you've ignored me for as long as we've known each other?_

_Regretfully,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Anne,_

_Please reply to my letters. I feel awfully regarding how I treated you. If I could go back and redo the moment, I would have danced with you. Please at least acknowledge my remorses._

_Apologetically,_

_Gilbert_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	12. Old Ogre

**Chapter 12: Old Ogre**

_Dear Anne,_

_I heard about your newest situation (jumping on Diana's Aunt Josephine). I hope you realize how much pleasure I get out of hearing of the trouble that you encounter so often._

_Cheerfully,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_The situation nearly cost Diana her career as a world renowned concert pianist. However, Mrs. Barry is a kindred spirit after all, and I am staying with her in Charlottetown when I go to take the entrance exam to Queens. Speaking of the exam, I would like to remind you that I plan to take first- not only out of our class in Avonlea, but out of everyone taking the exam._

_Un-cheerfully,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	13. Thinking of You

**Chapter 13: Thinking of You**

_Dear Anne,_

_Diana told me that while we were in Charlottetown you went to sleep thinking of me. I would like to thank you for that honor. Thank you for acknowledging me in Charlottetown; it meant a lot to me. I hope you did well on the exam, though I already have a feeling that you will come in first. _

_Victoriously,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_How dare Diana tell you such lies and untrue things! Do not listen to one word she says! And, despite your insisting, everyone knows that the first prize will go to you._

_Un-victoriously,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	14. The Lily Maid

**Chapter 14: The Lily Maid**

_Dear Anne,_

_I was very content with having the pleasure of rescuing you from a near-drowning in the "Lake of Shining Waters". I hope you will consider me a friend since my heroic act of duty. Congratulations on receiving first on the entrance exam. Like I mentioned all those years ago, being smart is better than being pretty._

_Your hopefully friend,_

_Gilbert_

_P.S._

_You looked very beautiful as the lily maid._

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Despite your feeling of superiority for an unnecessary rescue, I would like to assure you that you should receive no credit for saving my life, as help was on the way, and I was calmly waiting for it. Please don't feel the need to congratulate me, as you yourself received the same honor._

_Your hopefully unfriend,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	15. Carriage Ride

**Chapter 15: Carriage Ride**

_Dear Anne,_

_I thoroughly enjoyed assisting you on your journey home from the general store the other day. I am very excited to attend the White Sands concert with you, and I know that you will steal the show. Remember to have an encore prepared, as I know that I won't be the only one who will be infinitely impressed by your recitation._

_Proudly,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I regret that I will be unable to attend the White Sands concert with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Anne Shirley_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	16. Encore

**Chapter 16: Encore**

_Dear Anne,_

_I am quite disappointed that you will not attend the concert with me, but I realize that you are entitled to your own opinion. It would have been easier if you told me in person, if you still consider me your friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Thank you for encoring me at the White Sands concert. It meant a lot to me. I tried to speak with you after the concert was over, though your buggy was already pulling away._

_-Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	17. The Other Girl

**Chapter 17: The Other Girl**

_Dear Anne,_

_You are welcome for the encore. Let's catch up on everything when we arrive at Queens._

_Your friend,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I had written you another nice letter, though I was deeply hurt when I saw you in the library studying with another girl. _

_Impartially,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	18. The Avery Scholarship

**Chapter 18: The Avery Scholarship**

_Dear Anne,_

_I am writing you yet another letter of congratulations (how many times have I done this already?) for winning the Avery Scholarship. I knew it had to go to you, even though everyone was convinced that it would go to Emily Clay. Please accept my apologies for studying with another girl, though I assure you that you are the only girl that matters to me._

_Honestly,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Thank you for the congratulations and the apology. I would also like to congratulate you for winning the Gold Medal. Likewise, I knew that with your keen intellect that you were bound to win an award. You deserved it more than anyone else._

_Kindly,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	19. Sympathetically

**Chapter 19: Sympathetically**

_Dear Anne,_

_I am so sorry to hear about Matthew. Remember that I am always here for you if you need me._

_Sympathetically,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Now that Matthew has passed, I am afraid that I will have to stay in Avonlea and decline the Avery Scholarship, though I am willing to do everything for Marilla and Green Gables. I am fairly sure that I will take the teaching position at Carmody, board during the week, and return home on the weekends. Congratulations of your attainment of the position at the Avonlea Public School._

_Warm regards,_

_Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	20. Hope

**Chapter 20: Hope**

_Dear Anne,_

_I am eternally sorry that you must give up the scholarship. I hope that I will find some way to help so that you do not have to stay in Carmody and you can stay at Green Gables._

_Hopefully,_

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Thank you for the kind words, though they hardly fill the empty hole that now remains after Matthew's death._

_-Anne_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	21. Carrots

**Chapter 21: Carrots**

_Dear Mr. Blythe,_

_We would be prepared to agree to engage Miss Shirley under contract for one year in the post of teacher at Avonlea Public School._

_Sincerely,_

_James K. Wood_

_Prince Edward Island Board of Education_

_Anne-_

_Please accept the position listed above. I expect that this will help to solve your dilemma regarding Green Gables. I hope you realize how much I care._

_Love, _

_Gilbert_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I cannot begin to express my gratitude for your offering of the Avonlea Public School position to me. It is the most kind and thoughtful thing that a friend has ever done for me, and I mean that with all of my heart. You truly are a kindred spirit._

_Love,_

_Carrots_

**A/N: Please R&R!**


End file.
